My 100 Year Old Love Fairy
by Orchidia
Summary: He's a hundred year old love fairy. She's a 17 year old high school girl. What could love possibly do to them?


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Title: _My Hundred Year Old Love Fairy_**

**Summary: _He's a hundred year old love fairy. She's a 17 year old high school girl. What could possibly love can do to them?_**

**Authored by: _Homme d' esprit _**

**Chapter 1**

Million of years ago, humans and fairies coexist in the world. Naturally, fairies are kind-hearted beings and often help the humans in their daily activities. All was well when suddenly most of the humans became greedy and abused the kindness of the fairies. They became idle to their work and let the fairies do the hard work. Due to this instances Magenta, the fairy queen got angry. She then set a land for the fairies which she called Enchantaria. This land is exclusively for fairies and no human can enter. Queen Magenta prohibited the fairies to communicate to the humans. That day on, the fairies were never seen again in the human world...

That was a million years ago and the present queen of fairies was her great-great granddaughter, Yelan. She's a very kind fairy and has four daughters and a son. Among her children her only son has an attitude which most of the fairies in Enchantaria dislike. He's a rude fairy prince. He often put someone's life in danger whether he feels like it. Because of this Queen Yelan was force to send her only son to the human world. One rule in Enchantaria is the whether a fairy committed a grave offense to anyone in Enchantaria will be sent to the human world and forbid to comeback until he/she learned his/her lesson. This time the son of Queen Yelan was the one will be sent to the human world until he have learned his lesson...

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"I'm leaving!" Sakura Kinomoto bid farewell to her father as she stepped out of their house.

"Be sure to get home early!" Shouted her 24 year old brother, Touya,

Sakura gave a snobbish look at her brother who was watering the plants in their garden. "Of course I'll be home early." And with that she left.

It was a bright and sunny day as Sakura walked her way to the school. Her auburn hair which is just above her shoulders was swaying with the wind.

"Good morning Sakura." A voice coming from behind greeted.

Sakura glanced at her back. Her heart jumped in joy when she saw a tall young man, pale skin and with eyeglasses. She could feel heat crept across her face.

"Hi, Yukito-san..." Sakura almost ate her words as she greeted him back.

Yukito smiled at her sweetly. "Are you going to school?" he asked.

The young lady nodded slowly as if her world suddenly slowed down. Her heartbeat began rapidly speeding up as she looked at Yukito's pale face.

"Oh, I guess you should be leaving now..." Yukito suddenly cut Sakura's fantasizing on him. "It's almost 7 o'clock."

When Sakura heard the '7 o'clock' said by Yukito, she suddenly remembered about the time. She looked at her own watch and began to get panicked. "Oh no!" she screamed. "I'm sure my teacher will get angry..."

"He won't unless you'll get there before him." Yukito said, encouraging Sakura.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes, so maybe I'll see you later. Bye!" she said as she ran off to the street.

"Ok! See you later!" Yukito shouted.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Ding! Dong!" Sakura heard the sound of the bell outside the campus as it rang for the last time.

"Oh, no I'm late..." She said to herself as she hid herself from the PE teacher who was in charge in punishing the late comers. "What will I do?" She thinks for a moment and suddenly a bright lighted bulb popped out from her head. "Yeah!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

Sakura turned her back to the wall where she was hiding when suddenly she hit something. "Ouch!" She said as she held her nose.

"I'm sorry, Miss." A gentle voice said. "Are you alright?"

Once Sakura looked at to whom the voice came from, her eyes landed on a tall, sapphire eyed and dark haired young man. His looks were like a sculpture of a Greek god.

"Miss?" his tone was concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Ah... Yes!" She replied, still stunned by the looks of the young man.

The young man sighed in relief. "Good." He smiled. "Um... I just noticed that your uniform is the girls uniform of Tomoeda High School. I guess were schoolmates." He said as he looked at Sakura's white and blue blouse with the logo of the school.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her uniform and then the stranger's uniform. He wears the white and blue long sleeved uniform of Tomoeda High School. "Oh... you're also a student of Tomoeda High School. Glad to meet you." She said happily.

"Same here. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and you are?" he reached his hand towards Sakura.

The auburn haired young lady looked at his pale hand for a moment and then took it. She could feel the warmth of his hand once she held it. "Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura."

"Sakura. What a very nice name." Eriol said. "Um... Am I right that we are late by now?"

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed. She almost forgot what was happening because of Eriol. "Yes, we are definitely late." She said. "But I've got an idea."

Eriol looked at the auburn haired girl. "Idea?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we can enter the campus without anyone seeing us."

"Really?" Eriol was quiet amazed by Sakura's words.

"You see, there's a garden at the back of the school and the wall there was not that high so we can climb it." Sakura said as she began walking at the back of the school and Eriol followed her.

They've reached the back of the school and then faced the low wall.

"See..." Sakura pointed the wall. "We can climb up there."

Eriol smiled at Sakura. "I guess you know everything about this school."

Sakura giggled about what Eriol commented. "Not that much." She said as she started climbing the wall. Once she was on top she sat on the edge and looked behind her. She saw Eriol also climbing but in a faster motion than her.

They were not both seated on top of the wall when they both laughed to what was their doing.

"I think I'm being a bad influence on you." Sakura said.

Eriol shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm really enjoying this." He stated and jumped down the wall. "Here, take my hand." Eriol reached his hand to Sakura so that he could help her get down to the wall.

Sakura's cheeks became flaming red. "Um... Actually I can get down by myself." She stuttered.

"I insist." Eriol said.

Sakura took Eriol's hand. When her feet touched the ground suddenly she got out balanced and she drew closer to Eriol.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked with a concerned tone on his voice.

When Sakura realize how close their bodies were, she pushed herself away from him. "Ah... Y-Yes." She stuttered.

"Oh what do we have here?" A very familiar voice said.

Both Sakura and Eriol glanced at where the voice came from.

"Mr. Fujisawa!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Eriol whispered to Sakura.

"He's a terror PE teacher in the school." Sakura whispered back.

"Hey!" Mr. Fujisawa called. "What do you two are whispering there?"

Sakura smiled uneasily. "Nothing, Mr. Fujisawa."

"Oh I see." Mr. Fijisawa suddenly let a dark grin crossed his face. "Do you think I'm that stupid! Now, as a punishment for being late and whispering something, the both of you will sweep the dried leaves in this garden after school!" Mr. Fujisawa shouted in anger.

"What!" Sakura was shocked. "But... but..."

"NO BUTS!" and with that Mr. Fujisawa left.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Oh..." Sakura duck herself on her table as thought of the problem she made earlier.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend asked.

"Yes." Sakura didn't hesitate to tell. "I'll be sweeping off leaves later after school in the garden because I'm late."

Tomoyo gave a sympathetic look at her friend. "I can help you." The raven haired girl said.

Sakura shook her head. "No need. It's my fault and I should be responsible for that."

"Ok. Just tell me whether you need help or something." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Ms. Midori is coming." Said one of her classmates.

The front door of the classroom opened as a petite, brown haired woman came inside the room.

"Good morning Ms. Midori." The whole class greeted as they stood up from their chairs.

"Good morning class." The petite teacher greeted back with her usual happy face.

The class took their sit after she greeted.

"Today, I'll be introducing you all to your new classmate." Ms. Midori started. "You may come in now." She called.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as their new classmate entered the room.

"He's your new classmate. You may introduce yourself." Ms. Midori instructed.

The new student nodded and then faced the class. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm from England. I hope we can all be friends." He stated and gave a warm smile to them.

The girls squealed in excitement. "Um... Eriol, do you have a girlfriend?" a girl with brunette hair asked.

Eriol smiled at her that made the girl blushed. "Unfortunately, no girl wants to date me" he joked.

The brunette girl almost jumped off her seat when she heard Eriol's reply.

"I don't think he's that handsome." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who is beside her.

"Really?" Sakura said. "He's not handsome for you?" she asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, I've know him since were children and I don't really think of him just like others do."

To what Tomoyo said, Sakura was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you that my childhood friend is going to study here. That childhood friend I'm talking about is Eriol." Tomoyo explained.

"What!" Sakura uttered that caught the whole class's attention.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Ms. Midori asked.

The auburn haired girl blushed in embarrassment. "No. There's nothing wrong ma'am. Sorry." She said and glanced at Eriol who was smiling at her that made her blush deeper in color.

"Well, where should you sit...?" Ms. Midori's eyes roamed over the room. "There, you can sit at the back of Tomoyo." She said as she pointed her finger to Tomoyo.

Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and then passed by her.

"Nice to see you again." Tomoyo stated.

"Me too." Eriol then looked at Sakura. "Hi!"

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"I'm really sorry I've put you in trouble." Sakura said for a hundredth time that day.

"Just forget about it. It's ok." Eriol said while sweeping off the rest of the leaves.

"I never thought you two already know each other." Tomoyo said as she stood near the dried leaves that were in the trash bag.

"What shocked me more is that the two of you were childhood friends." Sakura stated as she put the leaves she gathered into the other trash bag.

Tomoyo giggled. "It's been seven years when we actually see each other."

"It's really a long time then. I'm sure you really missed each other." Sakura said smiling.

"Not really." Tomoyo said as she glanced at Eriol who was tying up a trash bag. "I'm sure Eriol got many girls around him in England."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol then pouted.

"Just kidding." Tomoyo giggled.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

After finishing their task Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol parted their ways. Tomoyo and Eriol both walked home together since Tomoyo's mother invited him to come over to their place.

Sakura walked her way when suddenly she saw a newly opened store on her way. The store's was named "Charms and Dreams". There was a poster that was on the glass wall which stated:

_50 off for all Love Charms... Don't let your love get away!_

Sakura giggled to what was written. Suddenly she thought of Yukito, her long time crush and she didn't know why but she also thought of Eriol. She shook her head and was about to continue her walk when she spotted a tiny heart shaped box with some semi precious gems designed on it. It was late for Sakura when she realized that she was in front of the beautiful cashier lady and paying for the heart shaped box.

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she entered their house. No one replied and so she thought that her father and brother were not yet home.

The auburn haired girl then went straight to her room up stairs. She got the heart shaped box out of the paper and places it on her study table.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She opened the box and there she saw a piece of paper which something was written on it.

_To fulfill your heart's desire put back the cover of the box and push the gems one by one as you think of your love one. _

Sakura was laughing hard when she finished reading the note. "The one who created this is insane!" she exclaimed and put back the note.

Her emerald green eyes stared at the box for a moment. She put back the cover. "There's nothing wrong if I do it..."

Sakura took a deep breath and then let it out. One by one, she pushed the gems with her small fingers. She waited for some minutes but nothing happened. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"It's not true, I knew it." She said to herself.

"I'm right." A voice occurred behind her that startled her.

Sakura faced towards the door and there she saw her brother standing.

"I know your going insane. You're talking to yourself now." Touya teased.

Sakura pouted. "I'm not insane!"

"Yeah, yeah... Come on, let eat now. I bought something to eat." Touya said and then walked away.

"Ok" Sakura stood from the chair and then glanced back at the box. After that she went out.

After Sakura went out of the room a flash of red light came from the heart shaped box.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued...**

**IxIxIxIxIxI**


End file.
